<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogar by Laet_lyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954221">Hogar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre'>Laet_lyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst is mandatory for IwaOi, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Slice of Life, University Student Iwaizumi Hajime, teeny tiny bit of angst, time skip spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Su ambición siempre fue grande. Tanto como para estar dispuesto a cruzar un océano y cambiar de nacionalidad, sacrificando todo en pos de un sueño que se había labrado día a día a base de esfuerzo. Y no se arrepiente, aunque a veces la añoranza lo comprima, aunque a veces hasta a él le parezca que está loco al arriesgar tanto. Sin embargo, al volver a casa, toda su incertidumbre se condensa en una pregunta.</p><p>—¿Todavía me quieres?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jeannette Montesinos (also known as Jeannette11), una artistaza (y mejor persona, aunque parezca imposible) que ha dado grandes obras a este nuestro fandom. Espero que te guste este fic (L).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La anticipación le agarrota el pecho, filtrándose por los intercostales. Lo hace sentir vacío y frágil, más incluso que la breve sacudida cuando el avión toca la pista. <em>¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Habré cambiado yo?</em> El cosquilleo se le extiende por los brazos hasta la punta de los dedos mientras baja la maleta del habitáculo sobre su cabeza. No puede evitar maldecir internamente la aglomeración de gente en el pasillo porque, a ver, ¿de verdad la humanidad no ha encontrado todavía un modo rápido y organizado de salir de un avión?</p><p>Indignante.</p><p>No obstante, Oikawa compone una sonrisa para los asistentes de vuelo, que despiden a los pasajeros a medida que salen, y enfila la pasarela. El kanji y kana de los carteles es un regalo para sus ojos, aunque sólo se trate de mensajes institucionales y promociones del <em>duty free</em>; está en casa.</p><p>La prueba definitiva es el par de iris verdes que lo espera al otro lado de las puertas de salida. Lo localiza al instante entre el mar de gente que va y viene por el aeropuerto y la sonrisa se le escapa sin querer. El pelo pincho oscuro e ingobernable es el mismo, al igual que la expresión de <em>Me hace ilusión verte, pero voy a hacerme el duro un rato para que no se te suba a la cabeza</em>. La cazadora, en cambio, es nueva. Tiene que serlo, porque está seguro de que sus hombros han ganado un par de centímetros por lo menos.</p><p>—El hijo pródigo ha regresado —dice Iwa-chan.</p><p>Oikawa quiere decirle un montón de cosas. Tantas que se le apelotonan en la punta de la lengua y se queda plantado cual ficus a pocos pasos de él. Ha echado de menos el timbre de su voz al natural, el destello de sus ojos oliváceos que los píxeles no son capaces de replicar con exactitud.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo que le sale es:</p><p>—Me parece fatal que el primer <em>selfie</em> que te dignas a mandarme en tu vida sea con Ushiwaka, Iwa-chan.</p><p>El muy condenado se ríe en su cara, sin asomo de culpa. <em>Ya no hay valores.</em></p><p>—Seis meses sin verte la jeta y eso es lo primero que sueltas. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?</p><p>—Sí, sí, tú ríete pero sabes que me vengaré, ¿verdad? No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero lo haré —declara, pero la sonrisa le sale tres grados demasiado cálida, demasiado teñida de alivio, añoranza y familiaridad para resultar amenazante.</p><p>—Anda, ven aquí —dice, tirando de la chaqueta de Oikawa y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.</p><p>Oikawa podría resistirse, hacerse de rogar, pero las palmadas en su espalda son sólidas y acogedoras. Relajan la masa de nervio que anida bajo su piel.</p><p>—Vas a romperme una costilla con esas manazas —miente, porque no serían ellos sin una brizna de sorna para rebajar el sentimentalismo—. Se nota que estás más fuerte —le palmea los hombros antes de separarse y lo mira de arriba abajo, con toda la mala intención colgada en los labios—, aunque no más alto. ¿Cuánto has crecido, media micra?</p><p>El verde centellea, picado.</p><p>—Cinco milímetros. Capullo —gruñe, empezando a andar hacia la salida sin esperarlo.</p><p>Oikawa lo sigue.</p><p>—Debe de ser triste quedarse a dos milímetros del metro ochenta.</p><p>—No tanto como quedarse a dos neuronas de ser una persona funcional —responde Iwa-chan sin perder comba.</p><p>Oikawa suelta un aspaviento. Le golpea el hombro. Iwa-chan le devuelve un puñetazo flojo en el brazo. De algún modo, a medio camino del aparcamiento, entre pellizcos y capones, sus manos acaban entrelazadas. No hay equívoco posible en el gesto, en el modo en que el pulgar de Iwa-chan traza círculos sobre el suyo, con la misma naturalidad con la que respira. Y, sin embargo, Oikawa no es capaz de quitarse del todo el regusto a incertidumbre. No es culpa del otro chico. Iwaizumi Hajime lleva la honestidad por bandera y la lealtad de un samurái en las venas, y Oikawa se cortaría un brazo antes que dudar de él.</p><p>
  <em>Pero.</em>
</p><p>Su ambición siempre fue grande. Tanto como para estar dispuesto a cruzar un océano y cambiar de nacionalidad, sacrificando todo en pos de un sueño que se había labrado día a día a base de esfuerzo. Y no se arrepiente, aunque a veces la añoranza lo comprima, aunque a veces hasta a él le parezca que está loco al arriesgar tanto.</p><p>Iwa-chan sabe todo eso y más desde la primera vez que pusieron el pie en una cancha. Lo aceptó con todo, con sus defectos y frustraciones, y probablemente no había tardado en imaginar que el camino de Oikawa lo llevaría a volar lejos.</p><p>
  <em>Una cosa es saberlo y otra, vivirlo en carne propia.</em>
</p><p>—Eh, Hajime…</p><p>Juega con el cinturón, acomodado en el asiento de copiloto, porque es incapaz de tener las manos quietas.</p><p>—¿Todavía me quieres?</p><p>
  <em>¿Te sigue gustando lo que soy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Sigo valiendo la pena?</em>
</p><p>Iwa-chan parpadea varias veces, como si no hubiera oído bien, y se gira hacia él, el ceño fruncido entre la incredulidad y la exasperación.</p><p>—Voy a echarle la culpa al <em>jet lag</em> —dice despacio, la voz profunda y ronca—, porque no me creo que ni tú seas tan estúpido. —Gira la llave y el motor cobra vida con un ronroneo.—Claro que te quiero, Tontikawa.</p><p>La respiración que le brota de los labios arrastra consigo sus miedos y los dispersa. Se arrellana contra el respaldo y los ojos se le cierran con el cansancio acumulado tras veintidós horas de vuelo. Nota cuando abandonan el subterráneo y se incorporan a la carretera por el ruido distintivo del asfalto bajo las ruedas, un murmullo alejado del chirrido que produce el cemento satinado del aparcamiento.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero —susurra, a punto de quedarse dormido.</p><p>No lo ve, pero su silencio parece sonreírle.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>Su corazón había tropezado cuando lo vio, a principios de su último año en Aoba Johsai, entre la pila de cosas que Iwa-chan tenía desperdigadas en su escritorio. No es que Oikawa fuera tan cotilla como las malas lenguas sugieren, pero entonces se figuró que conocer los intereses vocacionales de Iwa-chan caía dentro de su jurisdicción como mejor amigo. No había sabido muy bien qué esperar, pero desde luego no eso.</p><p>Por si el manoseado <em>paper</em> con el —lamentable— título de “Sufrí muchas lesiones. No quiero que tú las sufras también” no era indicio suficiente, en todas las casillas de las solicitudes de admisión para la universidad se repetían las mismas tres palabras: Ciencias del deporte.</p><p>—Alguien tiene que vigilar esa rodilla tuya, ¿no? —había sido la respuesta de su amigo al confrontarlo, acompañada por un encogimiento de hombros que pretendía quitarle hierro al asunto.</p><p>Pero a Oikawa no le había valido. Resopló y se revolvió el pelo, sin importarle que la estática lo convierta en un diente de león con patas, tratando de ordenar las palabras. Lleno de un sentimiento sofocante, que le oprimía el pecho y hacía que le escocieran los ojos, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él.</p><p>—¡No puedes construir tu vida en torno a mí! —había exclamado al final.</p><p>Iwa-chan le había aguantado la mirada, tranquilo, una roca frente al torbellino de sus emociones. Su roca. Lleva con él desde que tiene memoria, marcándole los límites cuando él no sabe hacerlo, contribuyendo a sus locuras en la medida justa para que no se le agarroten las alas. En algún momento iba a tener que aprender a caminar sin su presencia al alcance de los dedos, lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, pero asumirlo era otra historia. Oikawa ya estaba mentalizado para el esfuerzo, consciente de lo mucho que iba a costarle. Lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza era que Iwa-chan estuviera tan habituado a cuidarlo como para amoldar sus decisiones vitales a sus necesidades.</p><p>—Eh —había atajado sus cavilaciones.— ¿De verdad crees que hago esto sólo por ti?</p><p>Se había acercado, no sin cierta vacilación, con la electricidad entre ellos delatando un sentimiento al que a Oikawa le daba miedo poner nombre.</p><p>—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta el Iwa-chan actual.</p><p>Oikawa amplía su sonrisa, todavía medio perdido en aquel recuerdo. Le hace gracia lo mucho que les había llevado atar cabos, lo mucho que ahora tiene que contenerse para no gritarlo.</p><p>—Pensaba en el rollo que me soltaste la primera vez que nos besamos.</p><p>—Ah… —carraspea.—Bueno, no debió de estar tan mal cuando sigues estando conmigo.</p><p><em>Estando conmigo.</em> Oikawa alza las cejas. Es un pobre eufemismo para todo lo que siente, pero se limita a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ellos siempre han sido más partidarios de demostrar las cosas.</p><p>Iwa-chan encuentra un hueco para aparcar no muy lejos de la ubicación que les marca el GPS. Oikawa mira a su alrededor mientras maniobran; nunca ha estado en ese barrio, a las afueras de Tokio, pero reconoce el ambiente enseguida. Se ve de vuelta a los diez años, con las rodillas peladas y hojas en el pelo después de seguir a Iwa-chan en su caza de bichos. En la adolescencia, con diversos uniformes y la equipación de vóley a cuestas. A las puertas de la adultez, susurrando el nombre de Hajime a escasos milímetros de su piel como si contuviese todas las respuestas del universo.</p><p>Las de <em>su</em> universo.</p><p>
  <em>—Hago esto por mí, por nosotros. Porque sé que vas a llegar mucho más allá de donde yo puedo alcanzar como jugador, y aun así quiero estar ahí. Ser parte de ese mundo, ayudando a mi manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>»Tú no eres una carga ni una obligación, Tooru, eres mi inspiración.</em>
</p><p>El tamborileo contra el volante lo devuelve al presente. Iwa-chan no parece impaciente, pero él se azora igual.</p><p>—Lo siento, todavía estoy un poco… —hace un gesto ambiguo con la mano.</p><p>—Tranquilo, no hay prisa —lo tranquiliza—, aunque es posible que no nos dejen ni las migas si los hacemos esperar mucho más.</p><p>El estómago de Oikawa protesta ante esa perspectiva. Se deshace del cinturón y sale del coche con prisa. Tokio es menos frío que Miyagi pero para él, recién llegado del caluroso verano de San Juan, el invierno nipón es como estar en la Antártida.</p><p>—Venga, date prisa, Iwa-chan —protesta, a lo que el otro suspira con resignación.—Tengo tanta hambre que hasta me comería una de tus horribles recetas de tofu.</p><p>—Idiota —masculla.—¿Tienes ganas de bronca o qué?</p><p>Oikawa le saca la lengua.</p><p>—Deberías comprarme un anillo —se le escapa, antes de poder analizar todo lo que está implicando.—Así ahora podría decir lo de “soy <em>tu</em> idiota, para siempre”.</p><p>—Eres mi idiota —se inclina hacia él—, con o sin anillo.</p><p>El armador acorta los centímetros que los separan y lo besa sin miramientos, tan fascinado como la primera vez. Le arden las mejillas y están a plena luz del día en un vecindario desconocido y le da igual, porque Iwa-chan le rodea la cintura y no se separa de él ni cuando Oikawa le pasea los dedos helados por el cuello.</p><p>Es el clic de una cámara lo que los obliga a apartarse. El susto remite en cuanto localizan la sonrisa ladina de Makki al final de la calle.</p><p>—Tú —lo señala Oikawa, acusador, plantándose ante él en pocas zancadas.</p><p>—Bienvenido, capitán —saluda sin perder un ápice de buen humor.—¿Puedo imprimir la foto a tamaño póster para que me la firméis?</p><p>—Estás fatal —replica Iwa-chan, que todavía no se ha sacudido del todo la sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece esto? —Oikawa carraspea—: “A mi queridísimo Makki: líate de una vez con Mattsun y deja de proyectar tus frustraciones románticas en nosotros. Con amor, Oikawa Tooru”.</p><p>—No está mal, pero, en primer lugar, ese consejo llega varios meses tarde, y en segundo —continúa antes de que Oikawa lo interrumpa—, esto es una inversión. Cuando seáis famosos y vuestra boda salga en todas las portadas de la prensa rosa, valdrá una pasta.</p><p>Le inquieta un poco pensar que sus amigos los hayan convertido en su plan de jubilación —porque está convencidísimo de que Mattsun está en el ajo, tan seguro como que existe la vida extraterrestre—, sin embargo, es la primera parte de su alegato la que lo deja clavado en el sitio.</p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo contaste!? —lo sacude por los hombros a cada pregunta.</p><p>Hanamaki protesta un poco cuando Oikawa está a punto de hacerle tirar la bolsa de pan que lleva en la mano, pero al margen de eso no se deja afectar por el bombardeo de preguntas.</p><p>—Desde este verano, cuando Issei me ayudó con la mudanza —dice sin más, echando a andar, presumiblemente hacia su apartamento.</p><p>—¿Y? —presiona Oikawa.</p><p>—Nada en especial —encoge un hombro.—Acabamos tirados en el sofá viendo la teletienda y le dije que me gustaba. Supongo que mi encanto natural hizo el resto.</p><p>El armador sonríe mientras Iwa-chan le da la enhorabuena a su amigo. Makki hace que suene fácil, pero él es consciente de todo el coraje que tuvo que echarle para dar ese paso, tan pequeño como irreversible.</p><p>—Estoy orgulloso de vosotros —le dice, pasándole un brazo por el hombro.—Ahora, lo de las fotos…</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>Las vistas desde el pequeño balcón no tienen nada de particular. No hay un gran parque de verdes mullidos, ni las luces de una ciudad insomne. Nada que la mayoría supiese apreciar sin realzarlo con cincuenta filtros y un toque o dos de Photoshop. Sin embargo, acodado en la barandilla bajo el cielo nocturno, acompañado por las voces de sus amigos que llegan desde el salón, a Oikawa le parece un lugar en el que podría pasar el resto de su vida.</p><p>Echa un vistazo sobre su hombro, a Mattsun doblado sobre la mesa baja, garabateando algo en una servilleta, mientras Iwa-chan se ríe hasta ponerse colorado con cada nuevo punto improvisado por Makki. Tiene la certeza de que esa plenitud se la debe a ellos. A las personas que han capeado cada una de sus tormentas y a las que les hace tanta ilusión como a él verlo auparse a la cima. Que lo hacen sentir libre, a sabiendas de que siempre tendrán un hueco para él.</p><p>La puerta corredera se desliza con un traqueteo y vuelve a cerrarse.</p><p>—¿No tienes frío?</p><p>Iwa-chan se acomoda a su lado y le pasa una servilleta llena de símbolos apenas legibles. El armador arquea una ceja.</p><p>—Un contrato por nuestros… derechos de imagen o no sé qué —responde a su muda pregunta.</p><p>Oikawa mira de reojo a los otros dos, que se han armado con más servilletas.</p><p>—Madre mía, ¿pero cuántas cláusulas van a meter?</p><p>—Si no he entendido mal, me parece que ahora están con el discurso para el brindis de nuestra boda porque <em>quiénes si no van a ser vuestros padrinos </em>—dice, en una imitación bastante acertada de Mattsun.</p><p><em>Boda</em>. Es la segunda vez que dejan caer la palabra. Suena a grande. A ser adulto y responsable, y todas esas cosas que él todavía no se considera pero que, en ese instante, le gustaría ser.</p><p>—Qué aplicados —murmura.—Igual se están dando un poco-demasiada prisa, ¿no? ¿Ya tiene planeada la despedida?</p><p>—Me ha dado miedo preguntar —dice, pero en sus ojos hay un destello cálido.</p><p>Y a Oikawa le encanta que el concepto no lo eche para atrás. <em>Boda.</em> Se le atascaría si intentase decirlo en voz alta, pero es capaz de ponerle una chincheta y colgarlo entre sus proyectos de futuro. Porque al día siguiente irán a Miyagi, y luego, tras un tiempo demasiado corto, él se volverá a Argentina, pero seguirá sintiéndose en casa. Siempre que puedan volver a encontrarse, estará en casa.</p><p>—<em>Home is wherever I’m with you</em> —entona, con la ronquera que le da el frío. Iwa-chan lo mira con curiosidad.—Gracias. Por querer estar en mi vida.</p><p>Ojos verdes. Su calidez entre los brazos. Eso.</p><p>—A ti, por querer que esté.</p><p>Eso es su hogar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>